


Sun, Sun, Sun (Here It Comes)

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, Len likes to sleep, M/M, daylight savings time, he also likes to cuddle, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was pretty sure his plan involved breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sun, Sun (Here It Comes)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to saekhwa for the beta. she is awesome.
> 
> Here's another silly little ficlet, because my beta asked for it and I am weak. Daylight Savings Time is not a holiday, but sleepy!Len is apparently one of my secret favorite things to write.

~*~

If someone had told Barry two years ago that he would become a morning person he… probably wouldn't have been awake to hear it. With his super speed, though, it was getting easier to get up when he was supposed to. He enjoyed the mornings more, loved his walk to work, and especially loved that he could race across the city to Len's apartment to share breakfast before he had to go in for his shift.

Barry knocked once, waited for a minute, and looked at the styrofoam containers in his hands. He tried the door, but it was locked, so he knocked again. When that didn't drag Len to the door, Barry looked around, quick and surreptitious, and then vibrated his way through the door, reaching behind himself to unlock it, just in case anyone asked how he'd gotten in. 

He set the containers of food on the counter and wandered further. It was quiet, peaceful. He'd been worried that one of the Rogues might have been in here, but now he didn't know if Len was even here. 

Barry shouldn't have worried.

Len was still asleep, and Barry smiled softly to himself, leaning against the door as he looked at Len. Len was spread out over the bed, lying on his stomach. The blanket was kicked off, curling stubbornly around one leg, and Len must have heard Barry's knock, because one of his pillows was pulled over his head.

"Len?" Barry ventured closer, his heart clenching in his chest when Len's socked foot twitched at the sound of his voice. "Hey, I brought breakfast?" He rested his hand on Len's back, felt Len's muscles coil as Len burrowed deeper beneath his pillow. "I'm seriously going to eat it all myself."

Len stirred at that, and Barry tugged the pillow away from his head, tossing it away. Len's eyes were still closed, and Barry looked at his watch — he still had plenty of time, so he sat at the edge of the bed and stroked his fingers over Len's hair, over the crease the pillow had left in Len's cheek.

There was a flash of light over by the door, and Barry looked up to see Lisa, grinning in delight as she lowered her phone. "You were too adorable to resist," she said, and she propped her hip against the door. She had one of the breakfast containers, and she popped it open, stealing a piece of bacon. "It'll be my new contact photo for you."

Barry blushed, and of course, that was when Len sleepily wormed closer, winding his arms around Barry's waist and pulling him in, his head settling on Barry's thigh.

"Oh my god, you two are going to kill me," Lisa cooed, taking her phone out to shoot another picture. "Good luck waking him up, by the way."

"I've never seen him like this," Barry admitted, giving Lisa a shy smile. "He's usually up and having coffee by now."

Lisa hummed and polished off the rest of the bacon before she picked apart a biscuit. "Daylight savings time. He would have already slept an extra hour at this point. Besides, he was up late last night planning."

"Planning?" Barry looked down at Len, and then back at Lisa. "Planning what?"

Lisa arched an eyebrow, giving Barry an amused look. "You are aware you're dating a thief, right? I'm pretty sure he didn't sweep you off your feet by pretending to be on the straight and narrow."

Barry rolled his eyes. "He didn't sweep me off my feet."

Lisa snorted and shook her head. "I have a brand new photo that tells a different story." She closed the styrofoam container, giving Barry a measuring look. "I didn't know he'd given you a key already."

"Oh!" Barry cleared his throat. "He didn't.The door was already open."

Lisa laughed outright at that. " _Right_. Thanks for breakfast, Barry. I'll see myself out."

"Bye," Barry called out, a little belatedly, and he heard the tinkle of her laugh before the door closed behind her. He looked down at Len and shook his head. "When did you become such a deep sleeper?"

"'S just you and Lisa," Len muttered. "Not worried."

"So you were awake." Barry couldn't really bring himself to be too angry about it. "Faker." Len hummed and tugged at Barry again. Barry resisted for a minute and looked at his watch again before he kicked off his shoes and curled up next to Len on the bed. "Len, are you planning a heist?"

Len hushed him, pulling Barry closer and hiding his face against the curve of Barry's neck, pressing a soft kiss against the skin he found there. Barry melted, soaking in the warmth of Len's body against his, and he knew with a familiar resignation that he was going to be late.

Maybe, if he was lucky, Captain Singh wouldn't even notice.

~*~


End file.
